Human polymorphonuclear leukocytes (PMNL) synthesize, secrete, and contain specific membrane receptors for, and respond to, the cytokines II-1 alpha and beta and TNF-beta. Both of these cytokines and PMNL play an essential role in the pathogenesis of acute disseminated inflammation with organ failure which may follow microbial infection (septic shock). Dr. McCall's objective is to show that septic shock in humans is consistently associated with repressed expression of the IL-1 beta gene.